hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairytales
Info First Story: Cinderella (disney versions) Nina: Cinderella Fabian: prince charming Amber: fairy godmother Patrica: step sister Joy: step sister Jerome: Duke Alfie: King Mara: Step Mother Eddie: Prince's friend Mick: Buttons (he is used in pantomines) Second Story: Snow White Snow White: Mara Prince: Jerome Hunstman: Eddie Evil Queen: Joy Fabian, Alfie and Mick: dwafs Amber: Magic mirror Nina and Patrica: girl dwafs Third Story: Sleeping Beauty Amber: Sleeping Beauty Alfie: Prince Nina: Queen mother Fabian: queen father Patrica: magleficent Joy: Thorna (fairy) Mara: Forna (fairy) Mick: Merryweather (fairy) Jerome: king Forth Story: Little Mermaid Patrica: Ariel Eddie: Prince Nina: Mermaid Sister Joy: Ursula Alfie: Triton Fabian: Sebastian Jerome: Flounder Mara: Mermaid sister Amber: Mermaid sister Fifth Story: Beauty and The beast Joy: Beauty (Belle) Mick: Beast Eddie: Gastone Jerome: Lumierre Alfie: Cogsworth Nina: (Talking closet) Amber: chip Mara: Mrs Potts Fabian: Lefou (Gastones friend) Cinderella: In a small town called Liverpool, in a huge mansion in the countryside their lived a rich family who had one daugther called Nina. Nina's mother got very sick when she was nine years old and shortly after her tenth birthday died. Heartbroken. The father re married. She was nice to Nina at first and so where her to daugthers Patrica and Joy. But one day when the father went on a business trip, he had a heartattack and as Nina and Mara ran to his aid he foucesed on Nina, making Mara very jelous. Nina's father died on that tragic day leaving Nina all alone to deal with a horrible step mother and two horrible step sisters. (Mourning an 18 year old Nina wakes up and goes to the kitchen. The bell coming from Mara, Patrica and Joy's room rings) Nina: coming! Can't you wait? (Nina goes upstairs) Mara: your late! Money is being taken out of your paycheck Nina: you don't pay me Mara: well I do now. When are you going to learn? Nina: when will I stop cleaning for you? Mara: no back chat! Me and the girls will be going shopping so I have left you a list of chores Nina: how long will you be gone? Mara: about five hours Nina: (smiles) okay. Special occasion? Mara: well you never know when the prince will be walking by. Nina: as if the prince would want to marry one of your daugthers (leaves) (Mara, Patrica and Joy walk downstairs) Joy: where going shopping! Patrica: I can't wait to see the new glass slippers that everyones been talking about Joy: well bye loser Nina: bye. Have a nice time. (mutters) don't get run over by a carriage. Well it's just you and me Bruno (Lucifer hisses) Nina: and you. (knock on the door) Nina: (opens the door) did you forget something?! Oh my gosh. Jerome I am so sorry Jerome: no need. I have some invatations from the palace. To celebrate the Prince's birthday. Everyone is invited (leaves) Mick: hey Nins. What's that? Nina: something for the palace Mick: oh. Hey Nina I was wondering if you wanted to- Nina: sorry Mick I would love to but I can't Mick: I know. Your too busy cleaning. You don't have to clean all the time- Nina: it's only until I can find my own place Mick: oh. I better go. See you later? (exits through the window) (Five hours later) Mara: where back (whispers) the place looks spotless Joy: (throws mud on the carpet) Nina. What do you call this? Patrica: she's asleep. The cleaning must of made her tired Joy: what's that in her pocket Mara: (takes out the invatations, gasps) Invatations to the princes birthday! This, this could be your chance to marry him Joy: my dream come ture! Patrica: I don't want to marry a prince (Nina wakes up) Nina: oh your back... hey they are mine! Mara: they are mine. And if you think your going to this ball then your worng. Now go upstairs, we'll call it a day Nina: but it's not fair everyone can go Mara: as your step mother I am telling you not to go Nina: (storms upstairs) (Next Moruning: Day of the ball) Mara: Nina, Nina wake up Nina: (wakes up) Whar? Mara: you can go to the ball Nina: really?! Thank you so much! Mara: on one condition, when I come home from buying things for Patrica and Joy this house must be spotless. Lucifer made a right mess this mourning, oh and one thing... you must be dressed for a ball. you have three hours (exits, Nina gets cleaning, then makes a dress, using Patrica's pearls and Joys old dress) Nina: I'm done. The house is clean, and I am dressed for a ball (Mara enters the house) Mara: Nina. Where are you? Nina: here. I did everything you said Mara: good job- Patrica: wait! That's my pearls! (rips them off) Joy: and That's my bow (rips off all the boys, Nina's dress it ripped) Mara: I'm sorry Nina. you cannot go to the ball Nina: but, but (cries and runs to the garden) Nina: those ungreatful- Amber: please don't swear! Nina: w, who are you? Amber: I'm Amber, your fairy godmother Nina: I have a fairy godmother? Amber: yeah. And you cannot go to the ball dressed like that (waves her wand, Nina's ruined dress turns into a silk white dress) Nina: wow. Thanks, but I'm not allowed to go Amber: no problem (waves her wand, a white mask appears on Nina's face, a mascarade one that only covers the eyes) Nina: thank you. But how can I get there? Amber: in this (waves her wand. A white carriage appears with white horses) now one rule. Be back by midnight. Because the spell will go back to normal. Now off you go Nina. Remember be back at Midnight (Palace) Alfie: quite a few people showed up. But Fabian isn't enjoying himself Jerome: he will as the party goes on (Eddie walks up to Fabian) Eddie: dude why are you standing here? Fabian: no reason. Just trying to escape her (points to Joy) Eddie: have you seen the red head. I call her Yacker. so seen anyone that you like? Fabian: no and I (Nina enters) woah (Eddie turns around) Mick: she looks familliar Mara: yes, yes she does Joy: does she even live here? Patrica: must do (Fabian rushes up to Nina) Fabian: um.. hi Nina: hi Jerome: see I told you Alfie: yeah but who is she? Jerome: beats me Fabian: want to dance? Nina: sure (Fabian and Nina walk past Joy, Mara,Mickand Patrica) Joy: why isn't he dancing with me! Mick: (gasps) it's Nina Mara: what did you say? Mick: nothing (Nina looks at the clock) Nina: I have to go Fabian: but what's your name? Nina: can't say! (leaves the palace but drops a glass slipper, Fabian picks it up. Next mourning) Nina: Mourning how was the dance? Joy: terrible. Fabian didn't even look at me, he was too busy dancing with the mystery girl Nina: well. I'm sure he'll come to his senses (Knock on door, Mara answers it) Jerome: the King has asked me to visit every home and find out who the mystery girl, she left this glass slipper so.. all of you try it on Mara: err, Nina fetch a stool from the attic Nina: okay (runs to the attic, Mara locks the door) hey it's locked! Anyone there Jerome: sorry Patrica. Your foot doesn't fit. Joy your try Joy: (tries to put her foot in, it breaks) oops Jerome: that was the only glass slipper! Mara: oh well. (Nina breaks the door down) Nina: wait I have another one (Mara, Joy and Patrica gasp, Nina puts her foot in the other one) Jerome: it's a perfect fit. Nina you must go to the palace right away! (At the palace) Alfie: well Jerome, did you find the owner of the shoe? Jerome: yes, may I present to you Nina Martins! (Fabian runs to Nina) Fabian: so your the one who left the shoe? Nina: yep, that's me. So what happens now Fabian: this (Fabina kiss) Snow White: (Disney and Mirror Mirror plot) There was a Princess called Mara. Her skin was white as snow and her lips where as red a rose. She was the only daugther to the king. Mara had a step mother named Joy, who was very jelous of Mara. Every night Joy asked her mirror the same question 'who was the fairest of them all' and everytime is came up with the same answer "Mara" (Joy's room) Joy: Amber are you awake? Amber: I am now. What can I do for you? Joy: mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? Amber: same answer as yesterday. Mara and that dress is so last year Joy: (smashes a glass) what makes Mara so... beautiful? Amber: haven't you read the papers. Skin as white a snow and lips as red as a rose? Joy: yes I know what they say! (looks out the window) Mara: I wonder what Joy's doing up there... oh well Jerome: hey Mara Mara: oh hey Jerome. Did you want something? Jerome: nope. Mara: well I better go. I'm going to the woods bye Jerome: bye Joy: I shall send a hunstman to kill Mara and bring me back her heart. and then I will be the fairest of them all (Mara is in the woods) Eddie: hey Mara Mara: oh hey Eddie, whats with the sword? Eddie: okay Mara, Joy asked me to kill you so run! Mara: why would she do such a thing? Eddie: just run (Mara runs, back at the palace) Eddie: here is her heart Joy: (smilies) thanks Eddie. mirror mirror on the wall who is now the fairiest of them all? Amber: still Mara Joy: so Eddie tricked me... I geuss I will have to do it myself! (Mara enters a cottege) Mara: hello? Anyone here? God it stinks (Nina and Patrica walk in and gasp) Nina: a human! Patrica: really... wow for once I'm speechless! Alfie: (sarcasticly) That's a shocker! Mara: Who are you? Where am I? Patricia: We should be the ones answering the questions... whats your name? Mara: Mara. Princess Mara Patricia: (Raising an eyebrow) Princess? I didn't know the queen had a daugther, did you? Fabian: Nope Alfie: I had no idea! Mara: The queen is my step mother... she sent the hunstman to kill me Patricia: (sighs) You can stay- but only for a short while the queen will put us in jail if she finds you! Fabian: The queen is horrible! Alfie: Yeah remember that one time when- Patricia: Quiet! Mara: Thank you, your also kind (yawns) But I am very tired and I'm getting sleepy (falls asleep) (Back at the palace Joy and Eddie are in the dining room) Joy: You lied to me! Eddie: What? But I brought back her heart, like you asked Joy: Don't lie to me! Eddie: Anyway, the Kingdom is in debt, you need to marry agian Joy: What to a boring king? (laughs) Eddie: Actulay a young, rich prince. Prince Jerome Joy: Prince Jerome, isn't his father one of the richest men in the world? Eddie: Yes, what do you say? Joy: Send the prince, I want to meet him. (Back at the five drawfs den) Alfie: Got any twos? Mick: Go fish (Mara wakes up) Mick: She's awake! Mara: How long was I asleep for? Fabian: You slept through the night Mara: Just one question... aren't there supposed to be seven of you? Nina: There was but two of them wanted to see the world Alfie: And also a solo career Mara: You don't look small, why do you call yourselves dwarfs? Nina: It just gives us a sort of.... I don't know... why do we call us dwarfs? Alfie: Beats me (Back at the palace) Eddie: (running into the hall) Prince Jerome is here your Highness! Joy: Send him in! (Jerome enters) Joy: It's a plesure to finally meet you, your highness Jerome: Aren't you old enough to be my mother, what are you 50? 45.... 30? Joy: I will not revel my age... tell me about yourself? Jerome: What's their to tell? Joy: (Laughs) Your quite the comedian, Eddie! Eddie: Yes? Joy: Send out the invatations, the wedding shall be in the day after tomorrow, or tomorrow whatevers fine! Eddie: Yes! I'll do it right away! (Runs out) Joy: You can explore the castle, if you like Jerome: Um... Ok.... (Walks out of the room) (Eddie walks back in) Eddie: Excuse me but what do we do about Mara? Joy: It's simple, tell the people that she's dead. Bring the servants in. I'll do it now! (With all the servants and Jerome in the hall, Joy stands up) Joy: Many of you have been asking me about what happened to Princess Mara.. (fake crys) I don't know how to say this but... Mara is dead! She died last night tragiclay eaten by something in the forrest, I know this is sad news but keep on working because Mara would have wanted that. (Jerome walks out and runs out to the forrest) more coming soon